Anodite
Anodites are a race of sapient energy beings from the planet Anodyne. They are free spirited and extremely powerful. ﻿ 'Overview' Anodites are a race of beings of pure life energy, most commonly known as Mana. The entire body of a mature Anodite is a humanoid-shaped construct of pure, compressed Mana; a deep-dark purple color with a outline of a lighter-dark purple and their long flowing tendrils of 'hair' are a bright pinkish purple glowing color. The color of their mana is/was bright/light blue (as shown in the original series by Gwen Tennyson), and many different shad es of pink, magenta and fuschia and/with occasional shades of violet-purple mixed together. As a race composed of mana, they are capable of manipulating and controlling mana (the very substance of both magic and life itself) freely at will, making the Anodite a mana-controlling-manipulating race (although they don't see it as 'magic', per-say, but rather as an extension of themselves). Anodites have a large lifespan by human standards. It is also of note that Anodites are potentially immortal, each having an indefinate lifespans; as long as they still have the catalyst for Mana. An Anodite continues to exist. Anodites are also able to reproduce with other species, (for example, humans,) by assuming an appropriate corporeal form, created with their ability to convert energy into matter. Anodites, in nature, are also quite free-spirited, and most really don't take life as seriously as most humans do to the point that some disregard the morality of their actions and would rather satisfy their own personal pleasures, but that doesn't stop them from helping others, as Grandma Verdona mentions that Anodites help "scads of people." Mature Anodites are pure energy (however, they're still tangible and can be touched or struck like a normal human), and are already assumed to have fully mastered their capabilities. It does, however, require at least seventy-five years before an Anodite can'' fully'' master'' all'' of their true form's powers and abilities. Using their full power before would result in them being overwhelmed by the power and forget about their life before they awaken the power (as what almost happened to Gwen in War of the Worlds). If an Anodite reproduces with a human, there's no guarantee the children they have will inherit the powers and abilities of an Anodite as they got to have the ability to manipulate mana. Anodite powers and abilities, (which Verdona refers to as "the spark") can also occur in children several generations down the line. Neither of Verdona's immediate children displayed any Anodite powers and abilites, but her grand daughters Gwen and Sunny do. Verdona did, however, comment that her son, Frank always seemed to know when she was watching him, but it has nothing to do with being an Anodite. Anodites don't have DNA, so they are not in the Codon Stream. 'Powers and Abilities' Anodites in human form can control and manipulate mana at a lesser degree than in their true forms for a variety of effects like energy manipulation, flight, telekinesis, object creation and dissipation, opening interdimensional portals and vortexes, repairing objects, elemental manipulation, telepathy, dowsing, memory manipulation, and invisibility. In their true forms, they're presumed to have fully mastered their abilities to the point where they can warp reality, fly across space, generate energy, transport themselves and others to other dimensions, create a body of their own choice (for assimilation purposes), and are able to draw in the mana around them to replenish themselves if the need arises, such as when they're weakened. The more mana an Anodite draws in, the stronger and more powerful that Anodite becomes. Gwen has also shown the power and ability to grow to giant size when she gets angry. It's unknown if Anodites can use this ability in their human forms. 'Notable Anodites' 'With Powers' *Verdona Tennyson (full Anodite) *Sunny (full Anodite) *Ben 10,000 (Ultimate Alien) (3/4-Human | 1/4-Anodite learned mana manipulation from the future Gwen) *Gwen Tennyson (3/4-Human | 1/4-Anodite with the spark) 'Without Powers' *Carl Tennyson (1/2-Human | 1/2-Anodite) *Frank Tennyson (1/2-Human | 1/2-Anodite) *Kenneth "Ken" Tennyson (3/4-Human | 1/4-Anodite) *Ben Tennyson (3/4-Human | 1/4-Anodite) *Kenneth "Kenny" Tennyson (7/8-Human | 1/8-Anodite) *Gwendolyn Tennyson(7/8-Human I 1/8-Anodite) *Albedo (3/4- Human I 1/4-Anodite in Ben's body, originally a Galvan) *Kenneth "Ken" Tennyson (3/4-Human | 1/4-Anodite) *Ben 10,000 (character) (3/4-Human | 1/4-Anodite) *Kenneth "Kenny" Tennyson (7/8-Human | 1/8-Anodite) 'Video Games' 'Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks' *Verdona Tennyson (notable Anodite) appeared in the video game (in Anodite form). She is non-playable. * Wii, DS, PSP, PS2, X-Box 360 'Toys' *Gwen Tennyson Anodite (Alien Force; 15; Anodite mode) - can also be Verdona Tennyson Anodite *4 inch Alien Collection Gwen Tennyson (Alien Force; 15; non-Anodite mode) *10 cm DNAlien Gwen Tennyson (Alien Force; 15; non-Anodite mode) *4 inch Alien Collection Gwen Tennyson (Ultimate Alien; 16; non-Anodite mode) *4 inch Alien Collection Gwen Tennyson (Original series; 10; non-Anodite mode) *4 inch Alien Collection Lucky Girl AKA Gwen Tennyson with Grey Matter (Original series; 10; non-Anodite mode) 'Gallery' Gwen anodite mid transformation.jpg|Gwen's mid-transformation into her Anodite form Verdona Anodite.png|An Anodite's true form Verdona True Form.png|The Anodite's powers Anodite_Gwen.JPG Ano.jpg|Gwens Anodite form in the series Anodyne.png|Anodyne Ben10 AF Anodite Gwen Icon by sam ely ember.gif|Gwen Anodite Girlt222.jpg|Sunny as a full Anodite alien attacking Gwen Sunny volando.png|Sunny flying Girlt0.jpg|Sunny's much stronger anodite powers Bloop.jpg|Part transformation from a human to an Anodite Cotago.jpg|Ultimate Ben using magic 'Trivia' * Despite not having any DNA Anodites are shown to be capable of mating with other species by taking on a particular body such in the case of Verdona when she married Max and had children and grandchildren. * The word "anodite" came from the latin word "Anodyne" which means to relieves pain of the physical body. * It should be noted that since they don't have DNA, there is no sample of an Anodite in the Codon Stream- hence Ben cannot transform into one (lucky for Ben he is 1/4-Anodite and will eventually aquire Anodite powers and is trained to use them by Gwen). *As of yet no "full male Anodites" have been encountered, however it is hinted they do exist as Sunny is mentioned to have two parents (a father and a mother). *Ben 10,000 Tennyson is the first Tennyson male shown to be capable of manipulating mana (possesing "the Spark" as Verdona put it). Seeing as how he is the future version of Ben Tennyson who is currently unable to, may indicate that Carl Tennyson, Frank Tennyson, and Kenneth "Ken" Tennyson may possess untapped Anodite abilities. *Gwen's mother isn't very fond Anodites (possibly due to them being not being "normal"), which makes it hard for her to deal with her Anodite in-laws (like Verdona & Sunny). Category:Anodites Category:Sapient Beings Category:Alien species Category:Mana Category:Tennyson Family Category:Aliens Category:Time Travelers